Epic Riku the mis adventure begins
by psn123
Summary: The kick off to my up coming series The keyblade master mis adventure. Mickey must return to Wasteland but can't or the possibility of its destruction. But Riku and Lea can do it ... can't they. Also will lead into the Lea and Iago mis adventures I have planned this for 2 months and I have not gotten to it till now. Pyro Star Ninja 1 2 3 go! Rating my change do to violence level.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**I don't own kh or epic mickey. Psn123 go.**

Had it been a dream? Mickey wasn't sure. It had been years since he had last entered Wasteland and Master Yensid had banned him from all thought of it. He had journeyed there 3 times and each time he saved the world. He was sure of its safety of ever being attacked by Heartless, Nobodies, or even Xehanort.

He looked over at Minnie sound asleep. 'I'm sorry Minnie.' He apologized and kissed her forehead. He leapt out of bed and changed into his regular attire. On Tiptoe he snuck through the palace so not to make a fuss about what he planned to do and where he planned to go. He found the gummy ship ready for take off.

"Is there a problem your majesty?"

"Yay. What Chipper said."

It was Chip and Dale. Of course they would be here.

"Shh!" He hushed the two chipmunks. "Don't tell anyone about this meeting." He snapped as he boarded the ship.

**Mysterious Tower**

Mickey snuck in through the front door. At this time Yensid had retired to his chambers leaving the tower and it's most secret treasure lying in wait for him. As he reached the top of the stairs he was met by a strange figure in a long white hood.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am and who I was are two different people completely. But I did not come to talk. Do not return to Wasteland. What lies ahead can only be sought by another."

Mickey was confused by the stranger's words and wouldn't have it. He ran around the figure to open the door. The last thing he heard gave him a thought of horror.

"Seek out the brush ... and Wasteland will fall."


	2. Chapter 2 Iago mis fortune

Chapter 2 Iago mis fortune.

**This is how Iago gets into this mess and Lea. Possible ooc idk. Don't own kh nor epic mickey.**

The could have been worse. Much worse. Iago was in a tight spot... literally.

"Iago! I said don't move." Yelled Aladdin trying to pull the ignorant parrots head out of a small hole after being knocked into it by gennies stray baseball.

"Stop it your going to yank my head off."

"Hold still."

They had been trying to get him out for over two hours and still no luck. Iago was beginning to suffocate. That's when he was finally pulled loose. He went flying straight into a wall.

"Iago are you alright?" Questioned Gennie flying up to the bird.

"Uhh."

"I'll take that as a no."

Iago shook his head and flew off. He was getting tired of being Gennie accident bait. He wanted to get out.

"You are needed."

"What?"

A figure in a white hood was walking up to the parrot with a bag in hand. They hit Iago with it and stuffed him in.

**With Lea**

'Ahh man.' Thought Lea looking urgently for his bag. Merlin would be there any minute. Suddenly he tripped over something. His bag.

"There you are."

Lea picked up his bag and ran for the wizard.

And so begins a new adventure.

**My next chapter will be longer. Thanx and review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Radiant

Chapter 3

Riku sat quietly as Sora talked about all the world's he planned to show him and Kairi. But...

Thoughts of the Keyblade War, Diz's research, and Xehanort all seemed to make things difficult for him to even think of relaxing.

Keyblade Master Riku... a title he felt unworthy of.

At the moment the three were in Twilight Town, visiting Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"That sounds like fun." Said Kairi when Sora mentioned Neverland.

"Yay! You won't believe it but I actually flew!"

Riku couldn't help but smile at his two friends. They always seemed carefree and relaxed even in the most dreadful situation.

"What is that?"

A spark of light flew around, crashing into walls with every turn. It finally stopped in front of Riku.

"_Riku! Are you there_?"

_"_Your_ Majesty_." Riku had not seen the king ever since he was named keyblade master.

"Come to the Mysterious Tower and bring Lea with you." His voice was nervous and quite as if he was trying not to get caught. Once the light faded he looked at his two friends.

"Sorry guys."

Waving good bye he head to the train station and boarded the Mysterious train. Using his mind he put in a familiar destination. The once known as Hollow Bastion... Radiant Gardens.

**Radiant Gardens**

"That's the spirit." Called Merlin using magic to make fruit fly around a very exhausted Lea.

Using his keyblade, he sliced through the fruits. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Dilan with a stupid smile on his mug. Just to make matters worse, a stray apple smacked him square in the face.

"OW!"

The Wind Lancer began to snicker at the Pyro's mis fortune only to have a pineapple thrown at him.

"Shut up." Lea spat as Aerith entered the room with refreshments.

"Well that's enough training for today." Said Merlin rubbing his hands together and reaching for a cup of tea.

Lea had been wearing a white muscle shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of neon orange sneakers, all of which were soaked with sweat. He lifted a water bottle over his head and dumped it on himself. The cool refreshing feeling of water wasn't something he usually liked. 'I'll never get out of here,' he thought going over to his bag which sat limp against the wall. That's when it gave a small jump.

Lea looking back saw that no one else had seen it. He slowly set the bottle down and opened the bag . A red parrot flew out and attacked the keyblade wielder.

"Where's the guy who put me in the bag!"

" get out of my face you stupid bird!" Shouted Lea trying to swat it.

The Pyro snapped his fingers and it's tail feathers caught fire. It screeched as it flew around the room trying to put out the flames on it's rear end.

"Lea!" Shouted Dilan as Aerith splashed the bird with a glass of water.

"Hay! Not my fault it flew at me and tried to claw out my eyes."

"Now that that's settled, who might you be?" Questioned Merlin.

"The name is Iago. And I would like to know who you are and where in the world am I?!"

"Well I am Merlin. This man over there is Dilan Gale. The female is Aerith, and the man you attacked is Lea."

"Got it memorized?" Said the Pyro.

"Excuse me Iago," Aerith spoke, "but how did you get to be in Lea's bag?"

"I was just flying around when a weirdo in a white hood stuffed me into it. I thought you were with them or something."

"It would have been better if they put you in a dumpster." Mumbled Lea closing his bag.

"Hay Lea!" Called Yuffie crashing through the door. "You've gotta get going! Riku is waiting for you at the train station. He said it was the kings orders."

He lifted his bag and pushed past the ninja.

"Wait for me. I'm going with you!" Yelled Iago flying after him.

How long would Iago be away from his world? What enemies would be waiting for them? Let the real story begin.

**DISCLAIMER; Here is a list of kh characters and my last name for them.**

**Sora Philion**

**Kairi Estella**

**Riku Barmor**

**Roxas Philion**

**Namine Estella**

**Lea Drake**

**Xion ?**

**Ventus Leonard**

**Aqua Oceana**

**Terra ?**

**That's all for now.**

**Don't own kh nor Epic Mickey**

**Thanx and Review**

**Pyro Star Ninj go!**


	4. Sorry

**Dear readers **

**I'm sorry to inform you epic Riku will not be going on. There will be no miss adventure. Sorry. If anyone wants this story just review.**


	5. Chapter the show must go on

**Dear readers **

**Epic Riku will go on but the mis adventures won't.**


End file.
